1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which can execute processing, e.g., rotation, of an input image obtained by, e.g., reading an original image, and can output the processed image.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, when an A4-size original is enlarged and recorded on, e.g., an A3-size recording medium, or when an A3-size original is reduced and recorded on an A4-size recording medium, such image processing is realized by aligning an original set direction to a conveying direction of a recording medium, or vice versa.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 220,936 filed by the present applicant on Jun. 23, 1988, when automatic variable magnification processing is performed on a desired area on an original, variable magnifications associated with the longitudinal direction and the widthwise direction are determined in accordance with the length and breadth of the desired area, and processing is performed, so that an image is always recorded on the entire area of a recording medium.
However, in the related art, when an operator sets an original or a recording medium or when he or she performs area designation using an area input device (e.g., a digitizer), he or she must perform designation in consideration of, e.g., the direction of the original. For this reason, an operation error occurs, thus obtaining a wrong output image.